The invention relates to an insulated collector for electronic power tubes and a tube equipped with such a collector. It is known that the collectors of electronic tubes receive, at the end of their travel, the electrons of the beam. The result is that for physical reasons they are often brought up to high absolute value potentials. Moreover, the impact of the electrons necessarily produces heat.
The problem is to provide both cooling for this collector and the electrical insulation thereof, this the latter for safety reasons.
Now, the electrical insulation can only be carried out by means of insulating pieces, for example, ceramic pieces.
Furthermore, the devices for radiating the heat are generally metallic. This then leads to placing ceramic pieces or other insulators between the collector and the heat-sink. The assembly is then formed of materials not having the same thermal expansion coefficients; which poses problems of mechanical stresses during operation.
The invention provides an electron collector and its cooling device in which these problems of stresses are avoided.